First Love
by Daana-Yo
Summary: Summary: Bahkan Akashi Seijuuro, kapten bertitel raja iblis pun bisa bertingkah seperti halnya remaja biasa saat sedang jatuh cinta ! /Warning inside/ Yaoi/ AkaKuro/ Older!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_.

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, i hope so !

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. OOC. !Kuroko

 _This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !_

 **Summary** : Bahkan Akashi Seijuuro, kapten bertitel raja iblis pun bisa bertingkah seperti halnya remaja biasa saat sedang jatuh cinta !

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What's happened ?**

"Hari yang cerah, bukan ?"

Sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari pemuda bersurai merah itu sukses memunculkan kerutan samar di dahi berkulit tan itu. Aomine Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca yang terdapat di _gym_ tempat mereka sedang berlatih basket. Mengucek matanya untuk memastikan tidak ada kotoran yang mungkin saja menghalangi pandangannya dari melihat cuaca 'cerah' seperti yang di katakan Akashi Seijuuro.

Tapi mengingat berita ramalan cuaca yang-tumben- ditontonnya tadi pagi, jelas dikatakan bahwa Kota Tokyo kemungkinan besar akan mengalami hujan lebat dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Maka jelas mata Aomine masih cukup sehat untuk bisa melihat bahwa awan kelabulah yang sejak tadi menyelimuti langit. Lantas kenapa Akashi mengatakan hari ini cerah, padahal fakta menunjukkan bahwa langit gelap itu identik dengan mendung. Yang berarti jika di negasikan menurut hukum Matematika, maka kalimat Akashi harusnya berbunyi 'hari yang tidak cerah'.

"Err.. Kau baik-baik saja Akashi ?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada yang diusahakan agar tidak terdengar sarkastik. Bisa-bisa bukan Akashi yang menjawab, melainkan gunting keramatnya.

Maaf saja, Aomine menolak jadi daging cincang dadakan. Dia masih memiliki janji kencan dengan Mai- _chan_ , model cantik dengan tubuh sexy yang sering mengunjungi mimpi basahnya. Dasar _pervert_ !

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daiki." Akashi menjawab dengan nada tenang. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Ditutup dengan senyuman teramat manis yang terkembang di bibir pemuda beriris scarlet itu.

Aomine harus kembali mengucek matanya. Dia tidak salah lihat kan ?

Akashi sedang tersenyum manis.

Akashi. Sedang. Tersenyum. Manis.

Tersenyum..

Manis ?

Bolehkah Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat ? Pasalnya Akashi itu nyaris mustahil memasang senyuman. Jangankan senyuman manis, senyuman ikhlas saja nyaris susah terkembang di wajah tampan itu. Yang ada, pemuda _coret_ pendek _coret_ kapten tim basket mereka itu lebih sering menyunggingkan seringai sadis.

"Midorima- _cchi_ , aku menang- _ssu_." Teriakan cempreng terdengar dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berada disisi lain lapangan itu. "Kau harus mentraktirku di Maji Burger sesuai perjanjian."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui perjanjianmu, Kise." Pemuda dengan surai hijau klorofil itu menatap kesal ke arah si pirang bernama Kise Ryota itu. Tangannya yang terbalut perban itu bergerak menaikkan kembali kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak melorot itu.

"Traktir aku juga, Mido- _chin_." Pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tubuh yang luar biasa besar menimpali. Ekspresi malas masih betah bertahan di wajahnya. Murasakibara Atsushi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjanjian apapun itu yang disebutkan Kise. Tapi mendengar kata 'traktir', pemuda itu tentu tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sebagai teman seperjuangan, tentu pahit manisnya-makanan, kalau bisa yang manis saja sudah cukup- harus sama dirasakan. Dasar perut karet !

"Aku tidak akan mentraktir kalian, _nanodayo_." Empat sudut siku-siku tercetak imajiner di kening Midorima Shintarou. Dirinya itu anak baik yang selalu mengingat nasihat orangtua-jangan samakan dengan si kulit hitam, Aomine Daiki. Dan ibunya pernah berpesan-entah beberapa tahun yang lalu- untuk tidak pernah bertaruh, apapun itu bentuknya. Dan jelas perjanjian itu termasuk dalam kategori bertaruh. "Dan kau, Kise. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'ya' untuk taruhan bodohmu itu, _nanodayo_." Telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke kening si pirang.

Aomine menatap ke arah Kise dan Midorima, juga Murasakibara yang tengah bertengkar sebelum melirik ke arah Akashi. Biasanya, pemuda bersurai merah itu akan segera menghampiri mereka dan memberi latihan berkali lipat dari biasanya-jika tidak mau dibilang hukuman sebenarnya.

Namun yang terjadi sungguh berbeda. Akashi hanya menatap lurus ke arah teman-temannya itu, dan segera menghampiri mereka dengan tenang. Tanpa ada aura suram yang seharusnya menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu. Well, Itu hanya perumpamaan.

"Aku senang melihat kalian semua akur seperti ini."

Tiga kepala berbeda surai itu sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Akashi menatap mereka dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Senyuman masih tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Tunggu-

Senyuman ?

Sepertinya bukan hanya Aomine Daiki yang ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Bahkan Midorima yang mengaku sebagai manusia paling waras-kedua setelah Akashi, karena tidak mungkin Midorima menduakan(?) Akashi- merasa ingin sesegera mungkin membenturkan kepala seseorang. Midorima tentu enggan untuk mengorbankan diri sendiri. Itu merepotkan !

"Aka- _chin_. Kau tersenyum ?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan nada kelewat polos. Sekalipun tubuhnya sering disamakan dengan titan dari sebuah anime-yang katanya akan segera merilis season kedua, ehemm-, tetapi pikirannya masihlah sepolos anak kecil. Maka tak heran jika Akashi selalu memperlakukan Murasakibara dengan baik.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi." Sepasang mata beriris merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekumpulan pemain yang tengah berlatih basket dan melanjutkan, "Latihan cukup untuk hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Dan Akashi segera berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Heran melihat tingkah sang kapten yang sungguh berbeda dari biasanya itu.

"Err.. Apa Kapten serius ?" seorang pemuda berambut cepak bertanya pada temannya yang tengah mengelap keringat yang masih mengalir di keningnya.

"Entahlah." Pemuda yang satunya menjawab dengan bahu terangkat.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kapan lagi Kapten akan membiarkan kita pulang lebih awal." Dan pemuda-pemuda itu segera beranjak meninggalkan gym. Menyisakan pemuda-pemuda tampan Kiseki no Sedai yang masih bertahan di ruangan itu.

"Perasaanku saja, atau Akashi-cchi memang berbeda hari ini ?" ucapan Kise memecah hening yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka. Alisnya terangkat, menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Mungkin.. Akashi lelah." Aomine mengeluarkan pendapatnya-mengikuti kalimat yang sedang trend di sebuah Negara-uhukk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita juga pulang, _nanodayo_."

Dan pemuda-pemuda tampan itu segera beranjak meninggalkan gym.

* * *

"Midorima- _cchi_ , Aomine- _cchi_ , Murasakibara- _cchi_." Kise melambai riang ke arah teman-temannya yang tengah berjalan menuju meja tempatnya berada. Tadi begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Kise segera meluncur secepat mungkin ke kantin sekolah. Meninggalkan sang guru yang bahkan belum mengucapkan kalimat penutup beserta beberapa nasihat tentang betapa pentingnya belajar untuk kesuksesan masa depan mereka. Maaf saja, bahkan tanpa belajar pun Kise sudah sukses. Dia model terkenal, ingat !

Alasan Kise berada di kantin jauh lebih cepat dari Murasakibara juga bukan karena dia kelaparan. Hei, jangan samakan dirinya dengan Murasakibara yang _motto_ hidupnya adalah 'makan untuk hidup, dan hidup untuk makan' ! Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar makan.

Ini menyangkut Kapten mereka. Si kaisar bergunting !

Maka pemuda-pemuda tampan bersurai pelangi itu sepakat untuk melakukan konferensi meja kotak-di kantin berhubung mereka juga sedang kelaparan, pengecualian untuk Murasakibara yang mana selalu merasa lapar- untuk membahas perihal kelakuan kapten mereka yang berbeda beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Bagaimana tidak ? Akashi menyelesaikan latihan basket jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Belum lagi jumlah korban akibat lemparan gunting Akashi kian berkurang dari hari ke hari. Di tambah lagi dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah absen hadir di wajah sang kapten bersurai merah itu. Bahkan tatapan sadis yang biasa hadir di sepasang iris merah itu kini tergantikan oleh binar-binar menyilaukan.

Midorima yang semula berkeinginan menjadi dokter umum setelah lulus sekolah pun rela merubah cita-citanya menjadi dokter jiwa demi menyembuhkan Akashi yang-mungkin saja- sakit jiwa.

"Jadi," Kise mengambil burger yang ada di piringnya sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut. "Apa kalian juga merasakannya ?" lanjutnya setelah memastikan burger itu masuk ke kerongkongannya dengan lancar.

"Telan makananmu lebih dulu, Kise." Aomine mengernyit jijik. Sekalipun dirinya sering dijadikan sebagai contoh manusia jorok, tapi tentu Aomine mengerti adab makan yang baik. Ternayata Aomine cukup mengerti tata karma juga.

"Kurasa memang ada yang salah dengan Akashi, _nanodayo_." Midorima menyahut. Tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban tengah menggenggam panci yang pantatnya sehitam Aomine, _lucky item_ nya hari ini-yang entah mengapa Midorima lebih merasa sangat sial membawanya.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." Kise melanjutkan. Ibu jari serta jari telunjuknya menjepit dagunya yang runcing. Membuat pose seperti para detektif yang tengah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan. Sayangnya ini bukanlah kasus pembunuhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Aka-chin ?" Murasakibara berkata dengan mulut yang dipenuhi remah-remah keripik kentang. Ekspresinya masih terlihat seolah dia tidak peduli pada apapun.

Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima menganggukan kepala setuju. Meski aneh rasanya mendengar Murasakibara berkata seperti itu. Namun mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Akashi Seijuuro.

"Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan melaksanakan misi ' _Mencari Tahu Penyebab Perubahan Akashi Seijuuro_ '." Kise mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin. Sudah lama dia ingin berperan sebagai detektif. Sayang, Kise lebih berbakat di bidang modeling ketimbang seni peran.

"Tidakkah menurutmu itu nama yang terlalu panjang, _nanodayo_." Midorima berujar sarkastik. Jika bukan karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar terhadap perubahan Akashi dari seorang iblis kejam menjadi malaikat yang menawan(?), Midorima tidak akan sudi duduk bersama dengan manusia berkelakuan aneh seperti Kise.

"Biarkan saja, Midorima- _cchi_." Kise mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. "Yang pasti-" senyuman misterius terkembang di wajah tampannya.

"- _Mission one, started_ !"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **DN** : _sumimasen_ ,, bukannya ngelanjutin fic, Daana malah bikin fic baru /jedotinjidat/

Apalah daya, Daana nggak bisa menahan ide ini lebih lama lagi /mewek/ Tapi Daana akan usaha untuk update _as soon as possible_ /bow/

Untuk yang bersedia baca fic ini, Arigatou ne~

Saran dan kritik akan selalu di terima di kotak review.

 **AkaKuro Forever ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is he ?

**BALASAN REVIEW**

 **Midorin4** : Maklum, Akashi lagi kena virus merah jambu :3 /toelAkashi/ditoelgunting/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **Guest** : Makasih udah bersedia baca fic ini. Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan :D /nyengir/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **Rive Eve Akashi** : Ini chapter dua udah meluncur. Semoga cukup memuaskan :D /bow/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **DeidaraChan** : Akashi baru kena panahnya Arjuna,, ehh panah cupid maksudnya :D /diketjupgunting/ Makasih untuk reviewnya

 **Special Thanks to**

 **Ariska/ Candy Chan-Cc/ Hatsune 01 Story/ Kim Kimmy Exostand 31/ Kuroshiro Ringo/ The Devil From Underworld/ Vanilla Tetsuya Blue/ XL-SasuHinaGaa/ chennie21/ fishy1992/ hikarusherizawa/ hunhanhardshipper/ / kureha sei/ / momonpoi/ / Akari Kareina/ Freyja Lawliet/ JodohnyaOhSehun/ KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya/ Kim Victoria/ Lisette Lykouleon/ hakyuu**

Yang sudah mem-fav maupun follow cerita ini (maafkan jika ada yang salah nama atau ketinggalan, itu berarti mata Daana lagi khilaf)

Dan untuk semua yang sudah membaca

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _Sensei_.

 **This Fiction** belongs to **Daanasa**

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, i hope so !

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. OOC. Gaje. Older!Kuroko

 _This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !_

 **Summary** : Bahkan Akashi Seijuuro, kapten bertitel raja iblis pun bisa bertingkah seperti halnya remaja biasa saat sedang jatuh cinta !

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Who is he ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja selesai menyusun buku-buku yang baru tiba di toko tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Kemudian pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu segera mendudukan diri senyaman mungkin di bangku di belakang kasir. Tangan mungilnya meraih segelas _vanilla milkshake_ di atas meja dan menyeruputnya hingga habis.

'Kurasa, aku harus membeli _vanilla milkshake_ lagi.' Pikirnya seraya melempar gelas kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah yang berada tidak jauh darinya-mencoba meniru gerakan dari pemain basket yang dilihatnya di televisi . Kuroko menghela napas pelan saat melihat gelas plastik itu hanya membentur pinggiran tong sampah sebelum tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Kuroko segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memungut kembali gelas plastik itu, sebelum memasukannya kembali dengan cara normal.

"Kuroko, kau masih disini ?" Kuroko segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah dengan cengiran lebar sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang juga berkerja _part time_ sama sepertinya itu telah bersiap untuk pulang, berhubung waktu kerja telah selesai.

"Takao- _kun_ ," Kuroko menatap datar ke arah Takao. "Kau juga masih disini ?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Kuroko lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, entah karena pemuda itu yang tidak tahu cara menggunakan intonasi, atau memang bagian dari ciri-khasnya.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang," Takao melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Uwaaa,, aku harus pergi sekarang, Kuroko. Aku sudah sangat terlambat !" Takao berseru panik sebelum berlari keluar toko buku dengan kecepatan kilat. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar kepergian temannya itu. Sudah biasa karena hampir setiap hari Takao melakukan hal yang serupa. Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam besar yang terletak di dinding toko dan mendapati jarumnya telah menunjuk ke arah jam lima lewat dua puluh tiga menit empat detik. Sudah waktunya untuk menutup toko.

Maka setelah selesai merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja-karena toko buku ini juga menyediakan tempat bagi para pengunjung untuk membaca buku-, Kuroko segera beranjak ke ruangan pegawai. Melepaskan apron berwarna biru yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuh mungilnya, dan segera memasang jaket tebal berwarna coklat dan juga sebuah syal berwarna senada. Hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo semalam menyisakan udara dingin yang nyaris membekukan tulang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua sudah beres, Kuroko segera beranjak menuju pintu. Udara dingin langsung menyambut pemuda manis itu begitu pintu terbuka. Tangannya segera merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk bola basket. Memasukkannya ke dalam lubang pintu, dan memutarnya hingga pintu itu terkunci rapat.

"Hai, Tetsuya."

Kuroko segera membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Irisnya menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil Audi berwarna merah, dengan senyuman manis yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Penampilan pemuda itu terlihat memukau-baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna merah dan dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang sering digambarkan dalam cerita dongeng. Tapi bukankah pakaian itu tidak cocok dipakai di cuaca dingin seperti ini ?

"Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Tatapan datar dilayangkan ke arah pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu. "Kau menungguku ?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sudah berapa lama ?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada yang tetap datar. Irisnya memperhatikan pemuda yang masih bertahan di posisinya itu, dengan tangan yang berlipat di depan dada.

"Tidak terlalu lama." Akashi mengangkat bahu acuh. Baginya, tidak penting seberapa lama ia menunggu Kuroko. Asalkan pemuda berwajah manis itu muncul dihadapannya, itu sudah cukup.

Kuroko membawa kedua tangan mungilnya ke wajah Akashi. Menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipi pemuda bersurai biru itu. Tindakan yang berhasil membuat Akashi sontak membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau bohong, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit pemuda yang lebih tinggi-beberapa senti- darinya itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika pemuda bersurai merah itu cukup lama berada di luar ruangan. Apalagi dengan pakaian setipis itu. Jika tidak mau dibilang nekat, berarti Akashi cukup bodoh untuk memilih pakaian yang tepat.

Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Akashi. Tangannya terangkat, menangkupkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Kuroko yang masih berada di sisi wajahnya. Memberikan kehangatan pada tangan yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Tetsuya." Iris _scarlet_ itu menatap lembut ke sepasang iris yang selalu mengingatkannya pada langit biru di musim panas. "Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu selama apapun itu, Tetsuya." Akashi mengecup lembut punggung tangan Kuroko, membuat wajah manis itu dihiasi rona merah. Mengapa suhu tiba-tiba terasa panas ?

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu, Akashi- _kun_. Orang-orang melihat kita." Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Rasanya aneh saat melihat bagaimana cara pemuda itu menatapnya. Membuat Kuroko merasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan bebas di dalam perutnya.

'Perasaan apa ini ?'

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka." Akashi menjawab dengan nada tak acuh. Tapi tetap melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan mungil Kuroko. Kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana. Membuat pose yang keren seperti seorang model _professional_ -bukan Kise yang Akashi maksud di sini. Sekaligus menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai terasa membeku. Padahal Akashi sengaja mengenakan pakaian seperti ini agar terlihat lebih dewasa di mata Kuroko. Tapi sialnya, cuaca tidak mendukungnya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau menungguku, Akashi- _kun_ ?" Kuroko bertanya disela usahanya menghilangkan rona merah yang masih tampak samar di pipi mulusnya.

"Kau ingat percakapan kita minggu lalu, bukan ?"

Ucapan Akashi sukses mengingatkan Kuroko pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

 **Flashback On**

Hari ini langit terlihat cukup cerah. Lebih cerah ketimbang beberapa hari belakangan ini. Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika mungkin memang telah meramalkan bahwa kota Tokyo akan diguyur hujan dalam beberapa minggu ini, tapi bukan berarti matahari tidak bisa hadir menyinari.

Namun sepertinya hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati dari seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Iris yang sewarna dengan surainya itu menampakkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat terhadap objek berambut merah dengan cengiran lebar yang sedang duduk manis di hadapannya. Saat ini, Kuroko tengah berada di salah satu meja yang berada di toko buku tempatnya bekerja-waktu kerjanya telah selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu-. Jarak keduanya hanya dibatasi sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan di atasnya.

"Akashi-kun," nada suara Kuroko terdengar begitu datar. Buku yang sejak tadi menjadi atensinya ditutup setelah diberi pembatas. Padahal niat hati ingin segera mengerjakan tugas yang diterimanya dari dosen. Tapi mengingat kehadiran pemuda Akashi itu-yang selalu membuat tugas Kuroko berakhir di tong sampah akibat diremas sang empunya guna menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada remaja 17 tahun itu- Kuroko segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini ? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang ke rumahmu, Akashi- _kun_." Jika Akashi cukup peka, maka seharusnya Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko mencoba sarkastik.

"Tentu saja karena aku menunggu jawabanmu, Tetsuya." Siapapun yang melihat senyuman seorang Akashi tentu merasa sangat beruntung. Apalagi jika mengingat betapa susahnya bibir _sexy_ Akashi melengkungkan senyuman manis. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kuroko-yang menjadi objek senyuman Akashi. Yang ada pemuda berstatus mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang di Universitas ternama di kota Tokyo itu jadi ingin menonjok wajah tampan Akashi. Senyumnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tetap menjawab tidak, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko menghela napas melihat betapa keras kepalanya pemuda itu. Kuroko tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang masih betah memasang senyum sumringah itu. Bukan kali pertama Kuroko menolak ajakan pemuda itu untuk menjalin kasih-nyatanya Kuroko bahkan membutuhkan tambahan tangan untuk menghitung berapa banyak kata 'tidak' yang dilontarkannya. "Kau tidak lelah bertanya hal yang sama setiap hari, Akashi- _kun_ ?".

"Kau sendiri tidak bosan menjawab hal yang sama setiap hari, Tetsuya ?"

 _Skak mat_ ! Sepertinya pemuda itu cukup lihai dalam memainkan lidahnya-yang Kuroko maksud itu makna denotasi, jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Akashi- _kun_ ?!" Ekspresi Kuroko mengeras. Untuk kali ini saja, Kuroko akan menghilangkan sifat baik dan lemah lembutnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menerimamu sebagai kekasihku."

"Kenapa tidak, Tetsuya ?" Sepasang mata beriris scarlet itu menatap tajam tepat ke iris biru pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Yang ditatap masih betah memasang ekspresi datar.

"Karena kita berdua laki-laki, Akashi-kun." Ijinkan Kuroko untuk membenturkan kepala merah itu ke dinding terdekat. Memangnya Akashi tidak tahu kalau hubungan sejenis itu merupakan hal yang tabu di dunia ini-pengecualian untuk beberapa Negara yang mana telah melegalkan pernikahan sejenis.

"Lalu kenapa, Tetsuya ?" Akashi berkata dengan nada yang kelewat santai. "Selama kita saling mencintai, itu tidak menjadi masalah bukan ?"

Dahi Kuroko berkerut samar mendengar jawaban narsis pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kuroko itu normal dan masih menyukai perempuan-sekalipun Kuroko belum pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seseorang. Mana mau dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki, apalagi pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA itu. Kuroko itu pria dewasa yang telah menginjak usia 22 tahun. Jikapun Kuroko menyimpang, dia tentu tidak akan memilih remaja tanggung yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sekitar. Beruntung suasana cukup sepi hingga tidak akan ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan menyimpang mereka-wajar saja karena sebagian pengunjung telah pulang mengingat matahari akan segera terbenam. "Aku masih normal." Lanjutnya sembari membereskan peralatannya yang berserakan di atas meja. Dia akan mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah saja.

"Kau memang masih normal, Tetsuya." Akashi menganggukan kepala setuju. "Hanya untuk saat ini." Lanjutnya dengan seringai yang terkembang dibibirnya.

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya bisa memutar mata kesal. Apakah menganiaya pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun termasuk tindakan kekerasan terhadap anak ? Andai tidak mengingat jika Kuroko masih harus menyelesaikan skripsinya demi gelar sarjana yang akan segera disandangnya, pemuda bersurai baby blue itu tidak akan segan melakukan tindakan penganiayaan-sekalipun hukumannya mendekam di balik jeruji besi. Apapun itu, asalkan pemuda tampan yang tengah menyerigai lebar ke arahnya itu bisa segera enyah dari dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak ke arah Akashi, "Aku tidak akan tertarik padamu. Lagipula kau bisa mengencani gadis atau pemuda manapun yang kau sukai. Kenapa harus aku ?"

"Kau mungkin benar, Tetsuya. Aku bisa mengencani siapapun yang aku inginkan," Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan tangan yang bersilang di depan dada. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan aku cintai, bukan ?" Tatapan Akashi melembut saat irisnya bertemu dengan milik Kuroko yang sejernih lautan.

Kuroko bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kenapa ucapan pemuda itu bisa membuat perasaannya kacau begini ? Belum lagi tatapan lembut yang dilayangkan sepasang iris merah itu. Kuroko merasa kenormalannya patut dipertanyakan.

"Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko berkata dengan nada teramat pelan, yang untungnya masih bisa di dengar Akashi. "Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan. Aku akan menerimamu jika kau berhasil membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana, Akashi- _kun_ ?"

Akashi yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko sontak membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda manis itu akan bersedia memberinya kesempatan. Bolehkah Akashi membuang _image_ nya sementara dan berteriak ' _berhasil berhasil hore_ ' seperti gadis kecil berambut pendek yang sering membuat tekanan itu ?

"Kau yakin, Tetsuya ? Maksudku, tentu saja ya." Akashi semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu lantas berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah Kuroko. Sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kuroko. "Terima kasih untuk memberi kesempatan padaku, Tetsuya." Bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Kuroko.

'Apa keputusanku salah ?' Dan Kuroko kembali menghela napas.

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

"Jadi intinya ?" Kuroko kembali menatap datar ke arah Akashi. Bingung menentukan hubungan antara kehadiran Akashi saat ini dengan percakapan mereka minggu lalu.

"Aku sedang memanfaatkan kesempatanku, Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab dengan seringai yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko meremang seketika. Tangannya segera meraih tangan Kuroko sebelum menarik pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mencegah Kuroko yang baru saja akan melayangkan protes. Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Akashi segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kita akan kemana, Akashi-kun ?" Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Akashi yang sedang memasang seatbeltnya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang jauh, Tetsuya." Seringai Akashi semakin lebar. Cukup membuat Kuroko yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan selamat dari terkaman singa berwujud remaja tampan itu.

Dan mobil berwarna merah itupun segera melaju di jalanan yang cukup sepi dengan latar matahari yang hampir terbenam.

'Selamatkan aku, Tuhan.'

 **TBC**

* * *

 **DN:** Akhirnya bisa lanjutin ini fic. Daana harap chap ini cukup memuaskan dan nggak terlalu aneh. Daana tahu kalau Akashi kelihatan OOC di chap ini /bow/ tapi Daana harap ini nggak akan terlalu bermasalah :)

Daana nggak tahu mau ngetik apalagi. Jadi segini aja dulu /note apa ini/abaikan

Saran dan kritik selalu di terima di kotak review.

 **Long Life AkaKuro !** \^o^/

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Ini semua salahmu, Midorima- _cchi_ !"

Midorima nyaris melemparkan spatula yang menjadi _lucky item_ nya itu ke arah si kuning berisik-Kise Ryota. Apa-apaan pemuda itu menyalahkan Midorima ? Padahal disini Midorima yang lebih banyak bekerja guna mensukseskan misi mereka.

"Brengsek kau, Kise." Umpatan Midorima sukses membuat Aomine-yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di bawah pohon dekat tempat prakir-nyaris menepuk tangan seraya mengucap ' _bravo bravo_ '. Tidak menyangka bahwa Midorima, si anak baik bisa mengumpat seperti dirinya- _well_ , Aomine patut bangga karena berhasil mempengaruhi si _megane tsundere_ itu.

"Kau tidak tau betapa susahnya aku mengikhlaskan kendaraanku untuk dipakai dalam misi ini,-" Woww, betapa hebatnya Midorima mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Murasakibara perlu belajar mengatur pernapasan dari Midorima-agar dia juga bisa menghabiskan makanannya hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. "- _nanodayo_ ?" _Trademark_ nya tidak ketinggalan rupanya.

"Ini kau sebut kendaraan, Midorima- _cchi_ ?" Kise menunjuk kea rah sebuah sepeda yang dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah gerobak. "Bagaimana kita akan mengikuti Akashi- _cchi_ jika menggunakan kendaraan seperti ini ?" Rupanya Kise belum sadar bahwa dia telah mengaktifkan sisi _yandere_ Midorima.

"Kau bilang apa ?!" Midorima dengan aura membunuhnya segera menghampiri Kise yang segera menjaga jarak darinya. Rupanya Midorima begitu mencintai kendaraan anti polusi itu.

"Kemari kau Kise !"

Dan misi mereka untuk mengikuti Akashi setelah pulang sekolah-karena latihan basket dibatalkan hari itu- terpaksa gagal akibat kendaraan yang akan mereka gunakan tidak memenuhi standar untuk melakukan kegiatan memata-matai.

Atau dalam kasus ini, kau bisa menyebutnya 'menguntit'.


	3. He's back !

**Special Thanks to**

 **Ariska/Candy Chan-Cc/ Hatsune 01 Story/ Kim Kimmy Exostand 31/ Kuroshiro Ringo/ The Devil From Underworld/ Vanilla Tetsuya Blue/ XL-SasuHinaGaa/ chennie21/ fishy1992/ hikarusherizawa/ hunhanhardshipper/ kureha sei/ momonpoi/ Akari Kareina/ Freyja Lawliet/ JodohnyaOhSehun/ KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya/ Kim Victoria/ Lisette Lykouleon/ hakyuu/ Ariellin/ ChukheNalu 4ev/ HanaHanami69/ Kawai Marshmallow/ Kira Mourir/ MashiroYui/ May Angelf/ Miss Ngiweung/ Nyanko Kawaii/ PreciousPanda/ Rizky307/ Shinju Hatsune/ Uchiharuno Sierra/ YatogamiKushina/ Yukine Machiato/ akashibasuke/ jeyminnie/ / / nnatsuhira/ scarxavier/ / wulancho95/ Akiko Daisy/ Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid/ NanamiTsukyhime/ Rarachi/ YuuRein/ / kimhyera37/**

Yang sudah mem-fav maupun follow cerita ini.

Dan untuk semua yang sudah membaca

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu** ^_^

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _Sensei_. Daana hanya meminjam charanya saja ^^

 **Genre: Romance** ,, I hope so!

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Akakuro** , always!

 **Warning** : Typos. OOC. Alur (yang diusahakan tidak) bertele-tele. Older!Kuro

This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click back. Don't waste your time to read something you hate. ^_^

 **Summary** : Bahkan Akashi Seijuuro, kapten bertitel raja iblis pun bisa bertingkah seperti halnya remaja biasa saat sedang jatuh cinta !

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **Chapter** 3: **He's** **back** !

" _Ohayou, minna_."

Empat kepala berbeda surai itu serentak memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah datangnya suara. Sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Akashi Seijuuro menyapa mereka dengan nada ceria seperti halnya yang biasa dilakukan siswa-siswi normal lainnya –mengingat Akashi bukanlah siswa normal pada umumnya-. Apalagi dengan senyuman yang nyaris membuat Kise ingin berkata ' _aww, silau man'_.

" _Ohayou_ Akashi- _cchi_ /Akashi(2)/Aka- _chin_."

Keempatnya memutuskan untuk menjawab sapaan Akashi. Singkat. Jelas. Padat. Meskipun Aomine gatal ingin menanyakan apakah semalam model cantik bernama Mai- _chan_ hadir dimimpi Akashi hingga membuat pemuda itu terus tersenyum lebar seperti ini?

Oh, jangan samakan Akashi dengan dirimu yang mesum, Aomine- _kun_.

"Apa sesuatu yang menyenangkan baru saja terjadi padamu, Akashi ?" Midorima akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya. Rasa penasaran yang teramat besar terhadap penyebab perubahan Akashi membuatnya berhenti untuk bersikap _tsundere_.

" _Well_ , mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Shintarou?" Kedua iris merah itu kini menatap tajam ke arah Midorima. Membuat pemuda itu meneguk ludah susah payah. Tangan berbalut perban miliknya segera terangkat, memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser, sebelum menjawab singkat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi. Hanya saja-"

"Kyaaaa,, Kise- _kun_. I love you !"

Ucapan Midorima terputus oleh teriakan gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi berkumpul di dekat gerbang guna menyambut kedatangan pangeran-pangeran tampan dari _Teiko_ itu. Kise yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis-gadis itu diiringi senyuman manis yang terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Tak hanya Kise, para pemuda berjulukan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain pun mendapat sambutan yang sama.

"Murasakibara, terimalah bekal makan siangku." Murasakibara dengan segera menerima sebuah bungkusan yang disodorkan seorang gadis berkacamata untuknya. Ekspresi malas yang biasa hadir di wajah pemuda bersurai ungu itu kini tergantikan dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan. Bagi Murasakibara menjadi bahagia itu mudah, mendapat sekotak bekal gratis-misalnya-.

 _Oh, abaikan raksasa lapar ini!_

"Midorima- _kun_ , jadikan aku _lucky_ _item_ mu hari ini." Midorima nyaris menjatuhkan boneka rilakuma yang menjadi _lucky_ _item_ nya begitu mendengar ucapan dari seorang gadis berkuncir kuda. Maaf saja, Midorima tidak ingin mendapatkan nasib buruk dengan tidak menuruti perkataan _Oha-asa_. Tidak, berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk _absurd_ anggota _Kisedai_ saja sudah cukup membuat nasibnya menjadi buruk.

 _Tapi kau tetap menyayangi mereka, Midorima-kun. Dasar tsundere!_

"Aomine- _kun_ , aku akan memberikanmu fotoku yang paling _sexy_."

Teriakan dari salah seorang penggemar Aomine itu sukses membuat senyuman terkembang lebar di paras tampan pemuda berkulit eksotis itu. Iris _navy_ _blue_ nya segera mengamati kerumunan siswa-siswi guna menemukan sang penggemar. Namun bukannya menemukan siswi cantik dengan tubuh _sexy_ seperti yang diharapkannya, Aomine justru menemukan seorang pemuda dengan surai berwarna jingga tepat di tempat teriakan itu berasal. Aomine bahkan nyaris memuntahkan sarapannya tadi pagi saat sang pemuda mengedipkan mata ke arahnya.

Maaf saja, Aomine masih menyukai tubuh berlekuk layaknya gitar Spanyol, bukan tubuh rata macam tiang bendera.

"A-Akashi- _sama_ ,"

Kelima pemuda itu sontak menghentikan langkah mereka saat seorang gadis manis muncul dihadapan mereka. Tangannya terulur, menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah muda dan diikat dengan pita berwarna senada ke arah Akashi. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi putih itu saat sang pemuda menatap tajam ke arahnya. "A-aku membuatkan bekal untuk Akashi- _sama_. Kumohon, terimalah."

Ucapan sang gadis sukses membuat siswa-siswi yang sejak tadi berkumpul di sekitar Kisedai menahan napas. Bukan rahasia umum jika Akashi selalu menolak pemberian _fans_ nya. Namun mengingat yang kini berdiri dihadapan Akashi bukanlah siswi biasa melainkan Narumi Sato-putri dari seorang pejabat terkenal Takeru Sato-, maka bisa saja hal yang berbeda akan terjadi.

Dan benar saja.

Dengan senyum lembut yang terkembang di wajahnya, Akashi meraih bungkusan itu dari si gadis. "Terima kasih untuk bekalmu, Sato- _san_." Ucapan dari Akashi sukses membuat para penggemarnya yang sejak tadi mengamati kejadian itu membatu. Begitupun Sato yang kini mematung dengan iris yang tak lepas menatap Akashi. Bahkan anggota _Kisedai_ yang lain pun mengerutkan kening bingung melihat perubahan sikap Akashi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Akashi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, diikuti oleh teman-teman Kisedai yang lain. Meninggalkan kerumunan yang kini sibuk membicarakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Narumi Sato.

Senyuman masih terkembang lebar di wajah pemuda bersurai scarlet itu saat menduduki bangku miliknya yang letaknya berhadapan dengan meja guru-mengingat jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas yang mengharuskannya agar lebih dekat dengan guru-. Bukan. Bukan tentang bekal yang diterimanya dari gadis bernama Sato itu yang membuatnya bahagia-Akashi bahkan tidak peduli akan hal itu. Namun kenangannya bersama pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itulah yang mampu membuat _mood_ nya meningkat drastis.

Iris _scarlet_ nya menutup sempurna kala wajah manis dengan sepasang iris sebiru langit hadir dalam benaknya.

"Tetsuya."

* * *

Iris sewarna langit musim panas itu menatap kesal ke arah pemuda dengan alis ganda yang tengah sibuk menyalin catatan. Suasana perpustakaan masih lenggang, mengingat kegiatan kuliah pagi tengah berlangsung sejak 25 menit yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Kuroko dan Kagami-si pemuda beralis ganda.

Seharusnya saat ini Kuroko masih berada dibalik selimut bercorak lumba-lumba miliknya dan bergelut dengan mimpi indah. Kuroko ingin bersantai lebih lama mengingat jadwal kuliahnya dimulai siang nanti. Apalagi semalaman dia terjaga karena mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang belum diselesaikannya-akibat penculikan yang dilakukan Akashi terhadap dirinya kemarin.

Pikirannya segera melayang saat ingatan akan pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali hadir dibenaknya.

 **Flashback ON**

Mobil yang dikemudikan Akashi mengarah ke daerah pinggiran kota Tokyo. Di sepanjang jalan, tampak deretan pohon-pohon berukuran besar dan juga lampu-lampu jalan. Daerah sekitar tampak semakin sunyi, mengingat bahwa hari semakin gelap.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana. "Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya." Akashi segera melepaskan seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Kuroko segera mengikuti Akashi yang kini melangkah dengan tenang menyusuri jalan kecil yang mengarah ke bangunan itu.

Rumah itu merupakan bangunan berukuran sedang dengan dua lantai. Dinding bangunannya dicat dengan warna putih. Terdapat sebuah papan berbentuk persegi panjang yang diletakan tepat di atas pintu berwarna coklat krem. Kuroko mengernyit saat membaca tulisan di papan tersebut.

'Panti Asuhan Lily ? Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ membawaku kemari ?'

Kebingunan Kuroko semakin bertambah saat melihat pemuda beriris _scarlet_ itu mengetuk pintu.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 **CEKLEKK**

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka oleh seorang wanita. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh sebuah dress selutut berwarna _peach_. Ekspresi kaget tampak di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Seijuuro- _kun_ ?!" Keterkejutannya kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia. Wanita itu dengan segera memeluk tubuh Akashi. Membuat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan dihadapannya. Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa dadanya sakit, apalagi saat melihat Akashi membalas pelukan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku ?'

" _Konbanwa_ , Aori _Obaa-chan_." Ucapan Akashi sontak membuat Kuroko membulatkan mata terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah nenek dari Akashi. Wajah wanita itu masih tampak muda, seperti seorang wanita dewasa di umur 30-an.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari." Wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kuroko yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Akashi. Mengamati pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dengan iris jernih sewarna _almond_ nya. Kuroko yang ditatap sedemikian rupa semakin merasa gugup. Apalagi saat seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah Aori -cukup mengingatkan Kuroko pada seringaian Akashi yang menggo-bukan, menyebalkan!-. "Jadi, siapa pemuda yang berada di belakangmu Seii- _kun_ ? Kekasihmu ?"

"Ya, dia adalah kekasihku, _Obaa-chan_. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Rasa panas perlahan menjalar di pipi putih Kuroko. Membuat wajahnya semakin manis dengan rona merah yang semakin pekat saat mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Akashi dengan begitu bersemangat. Kuroko berharap agar lantai di bawahnya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, agar dia bisa menghilang dari hadapan kedua Akashi itu.

"Oh, pilihan yang bagus Seii- _kun_." Tawa ringan dari Aori membuat Kuroko yakin jika wajahnya kini menyerupai kepiting rebus. "Ah, Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam. Cuaca di luar cukup dingin."

Aori menggeser tubuh rampingnya dan mempersilahkan kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Akashi menggenggam lembut tangan Kuroko dan menarik pemuda itu menuju sofa yang terdapat di tengah ruangan. Kuroko merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih hangat –yang entah disebabkan oleh genggaman tangan Akashi atau karena perapian yang terletak di pojok kanan ruangan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang malam-malam begini, Seii- _kun_ ? Tidak biasanya." Aori menyamankan diri di sofa tunggal yang berhadapan dengan Akashi dan Kuroko. Matanya mengerling saat melihat tangan Akashi yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko.

"Aku kemari ingin memberikan hadiah ulang untuk _the little princess_ , _Obaa-chan_. Dimana dia sekarang ?"

Aori menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar jawaban Akashi. "Dia berada di kamarnya. Kau tahu, dia cukup kecewa saat kau tidak juga hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya tadi. Jadi lebih baik kau datangi dia sekarang."

"Baik, _Obaa-chan_."

Akashi kembali menarik tangan Kuroko, membawa pemuda itu menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Mereka terus melangkah hingga berhenti di ruangan yang berada dipojok kanan. Akashi segera meraih ganggang pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu itu terbuka lebar. Senyuman lembut kembali merekah di bibir pemuda itu saat melihat gundukan selimut di atas kasur. Akashi segera mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur dan dengan lembut pemuda itu menarik selimut bercorak pororo yang menutupi tubuh seorang gadis mungil.

"Hey, _little princess_." Akashi membalik tubuh yang sejak tadi membelakanginya itu. Memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal di wajah manis itu.

"Kau marah padaku ?" Akashi kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut saat tak mendapat respon dari gadis kecil itu. "Hey, aku membawa hadiah yang _special_ untukmu." Lanjutnya yang membuat si gadis kecil yang sejak tadi mengabaikannya kini menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang tercetak jelas di iris sewarna madu miliknya.

Akashi merogoh kantung di sisi kanan jaket yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kain beludru berwarna merah dan dihiasi pita berwarna senada. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada sang gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"I-ini indah sekali, Sei- _nii_." Sang gadis kecil tampak terpukau saat membuka hadiahnya dan menemukan sebuah liontin perak dengan bandul berbentuk peri yang tersusun dari kumpulan kristal berwarna-warni yang terlihat indah. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah polos itu. Si gadis kecil segera memeluk Akashi, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

Kuroko yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar tampak mematung melihat kejadian di depannya. Pemandangan Akashi yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang gadis kecil itu tampak manis. Kuroko tak menyangka bahwa Akashi memiliki sisi yang lembut dan perhatian seperti ini–selain sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan selalu menggodanya kapan saja. Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar Akashi kembali berbicara.

"Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Iris merah Akashi kini beralih menatap lembut ke arah Kuroko. Tatapan yang membuat Kuroko seolah merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. "Tetsuya, kemarilah."

Seolah tersihir oleh tatapan pemuda scarlet itu, Kuroko yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung di depan pintu segera melangkah ke arah Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko tidak sadar saat tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Akashi yang kemudian menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

" _He's my fairy_."

 **Flashback OFF**

Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia bahkan menikmati waktunya bersama Akashi dan si gadis kecil yang baru diketahuinya bernama Yura itu. Bahkan ketika mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke kota Tokyo, Kuroko masih merasakan dadanya berdetak kencang. Dan ia tak mampu menolak saat Akashi memeluknya dan memberi kecupan di pipinya saat pemuda itu pamit setelah mengantarnya ke depan rumah.

Kuroko bahkan terjaga sepanjang malam saat dirinya mengingat kembali perlakuan-perlakuan lembut yang diterimanya dari Akashi. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan tugasnya yang akan dikumpulkan hari ini. Terima kasih pada Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman satu jurusannya yang saat itu mengirim pesan menanyakan tugas mereka. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan terus memikirkan Akashi dan tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya-yang berakhir dengan dirinya mendapat nilai E untuk mata kuliah itu.

Lamunan Kuroko akan pemuda bersurai merah itu buyar saat ia mendengar gumaman dari seorang pemuda lain yang juga bersurai merah-dengan tambahan gradasi hitam. Mengapa semua yang bersurai merah itu selalu membuat hidupnya menderita ?

Ia kembali merasakan kekesalan terhadap pemuda yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku itu. Kagami Taiga-temannya sejak di _Seirin Junior High School_ \- itu mendatangi rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali dan memaksanya untuk menemani pemuda itu menyelesaikan tugas di perpustakaan kampus. Andai saja Kuroko memiliki kekuatan melebihi pemuda dengan surai merah gradasi hitam itu, tentu ia mampu menolak saat pemuda itu dengan beringas menyeretnya meninggalkan rumah.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," dengan suara teramat datar-mengingat kekesalannya terhadap pemuda itu masih sangat besar- Kuroko mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Kagami yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan buku setebal lima senti yang membahas tentang sejarah perekonomian Jepang. Bukannya Kuroko menaruh minat terhadap pemuda dengan nafsu makan besar itu. Hanya saja Kuroko heran, mengapa Kagami mengajaknya ke perpustakaan jika pemuda itu bisa mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Apalagi jika mengingat jika ia dan pemuda itu mengambil jurusan yang berbeda-Kagami mengambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional sedangkan ia mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang.

"Tunggu sebentar Kuroko. Aku sedang sibuk."

Kagami menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di hadapannya. Sukses memunculkan kerutan samar di kening Kuroko. Dengan segera pemuda manis itu mengambil buku yang berada di atas meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala Kagami.

 **BUKK**

"OUCHH.. YAK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KUROKO ?!" Kagami menjerit keras saat buku yang lumayan tebal itu menghantam kepalanya. Iris merahnya menatap kesal ke arah Kuroko, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah kesal dari pemuda itu.

"Membalasmu, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada datar dan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Tingkahnya sukses membuat Kagami yang semula ingin melontarkan amarah kini meneguk ludah susah payah.

'Si-sial, jika kau berbuat seperti itu aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerangmu, Kuroko.'

"Me-memang apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Kuroko?" Kagami bertanya sembari berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir merah menggoda yang masih mengerucut imut dihadapannya.

"Kau menyeretku ke perpustakaan disaat aku ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman di rumah. Dan sekarang kau mengacuhkanku."

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Kuroko membuat Kagami membeku dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Entah kenapa Kuroko bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang tengah kesal karena diacuhkan kekasihnya.

'Tunggu,, kekasih?'

Rasanya Kagami ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat saat memikirkan dirinya dan Kuroko sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kagami tidak menampik bahwa ia menyukai Kuroko. Hanya saja, Kagami belum siap jika harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kuroko. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa pemuda itu kurang peka untuk urusan hati.

"Kuroko, bukannya aku ingin mengacuhkanmu. Aku hanya,, ehem a-aku hanya.."

"Tetsuya."

Ucapan Kagami terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Iris _baby blue_ itu melebar saat menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis dengan surai sehitam arang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Nijimura- _senpai_!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Guest:** Maklum, Akashi kan masih boc-*dideathglareAkashi- ehemm remaja tanggung. Makanya serba nggak sabaran.. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **Wulancho95** : Iya, Akashi doyannya ama yang lebih tua /diignitepassKuroko/tepar/ Akashi: Kita lihat saja Tetsuya. Karena aku itu absolute,, /emperor eyes mode/ Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **Kuroshiro Ringo** : Tenang, Akashi nggak bawa Kuroko ke tempat-tempat yang aneh-aneh koq. Ntar aja, nunggu selesai bulan puasa /plakk/ Yeah, ALL HAIL AKAKURO ! /angkat banner Akakuro/ Untuk pairing lain, mungkin bakal ada,, uhukk /lirik si mantan kapten basket Teiko/ Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **Yuki kun** : Iya, ntar diusahain biar moment Akakuro lebih banyak lagi :3,, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **PreciousPanda** : Ini sudah dilanjut /walau telat banget sih/duakkk… Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **Kureha sei** : Akashi belum cukup umur buat nikahin Kuroko koq. Lagipula, Kuroko mana mau nikah sama kapten coretpendekcoretgarismiring.. /dicivok gunting Akashi/ Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **DeidaraChan** : Kuroko mah emang sudah belok. Dianya aja yang nggak nyadar :3 /dilempar ke kandang Nigou/ Akashi kan masih belum cukup umur buat anu-anuin Kuroko. Tapi, tenang aja. Akashi selalu dapat apa yang dia mau koq /smirk/.. Hushh, jangan bilang gitu. Ntar tsunderima marah loh XD /plakk/ Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **Adelia santi** : Tuh udah tahu kan kemana Akashi nyulik Kuroko :3 dia nggak bakal bawa Kuroko kemana-mana koq /belum saatnya sih, uhukkk/ Akashi itu emang kiyut koq. Efek kena virus merah jambu XD Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **Nyanko Kawaii** : ini udah update /walau telat banget sih/ Makasih reviewnya ^^

 **Rizky307** : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya ^^

Balasan review sengaja Daana taruh di bawah, biar nggak mengganggu pembaca. Dan maaf Daana belum bisa balas review via PM, terkendala masalah jaringan yang kalo geser dikit pasti ilang.. /mewekk/

* * *

 **DN:** Akhirnya fic ini lanjut juga,, /lihat tanggal update/mewekk

Adakah yang masih menunggu fic ini ? /krik krikk/ Maafkan Daana yang suka ngaret. Daana keasikan berlayar di samudra tak berbatas, makanya lupa ngelanjutin fic /sungkem/dilempar ke laut merah/

Mungkin di fic ini, Akashi looks so cheesy. Maklum, dia kan lagi lope-lope ama Kuroko. Tapi Daana akan tetap memunculkan sisi _yandere_ Akashi koq. Apalagi karna ada saingannya,, /lirik senpai/ Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan reader sekalian :')

Oke, kayaknya cukup segitu aja dulu ungkapan hati Daana *eaaaa*

Saran dan kritik selalu diterima di kotak review.

 **ALL HAIL AKAKURO ! \^O^/**


End file.
